Matamu Memati Mataku
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Gadis malam itu begitu menarik perhatian Ciel.[#CieLizzyWeek - day 4: Gifts]


**Matamu Memati Mataku**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#CieLizzyWeek2019 – day 4: Gifts**

**Ciel and/or Lizzy giving gifts to the other**

**Sedang mencoba menulis dengan menggunakan sudut pandang kedua yang dicampur dengan segelas jus lemon. Mungkin sedikit pwp. Tapi semoga masih bisa dinikmati :")**

**.**

**.**

Kau mengejar seorang perempuan yang mulai berlari di atas ranjang. Telanjangnya membikin mata sulit menjaga keseimbangan. Apalagi dua buah dada yang menggoda itu, inginnya diremas dan dikecup penuh syukur. Rambutnya yang bergelombang tergerai bebas, menggelitik kulit ketika tak sengaja menyentuh saat menggeliat. Lenguhan dan desahan berkali-kali teruar, dari perempuan itu dan dari dirimu sendiri. Kau jelas menikmatinya. Kau sendiri juga sedang bugil. Burung mengangkang di antara selangkanganmu. Kaubiarkan saja burungmu mengacung, berereksi, menunggu kapan akan segera memasuki lubang yang sempit pada kemaluan perempuan itu. Titik-titik keringat bermunculan di sana-sini, menggiring, memerangkap, apapun, yang terjangkau dan yang tampak. Kau merengkuh pinggangnya, dan perempuan itu balas memeluk lehermu.

Matanya yang berbulu lentik memandang matamu.

Dan kau mulai berpikir, bilakah kau akan menghisap bibirnya.

.

.

"_Saya sudah pernah tidur dengan banyak lelaki sebelumnya, tapi Anda-lah yang pertama kali menandai saya dengan sangat banyak, Tuan. Saya merasa senang sekali."_

"_Kalau begitu, betapa beruntungnya aku yang menjadi yang pertama kali, Nona."_

"_Tentu."_

"_Kau mengijinkanku menjamah semuanya?"_

"_Iya, tentu saja, Tuan. Anda boleh menggerayangi saya sepuas Anda, semuanya—kecuali pada bibir saya. Saya tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk disentuh siapa pun."_

"_Kenapa, Nona?"_

"_Itu akan saya berikan untuk lelaki yang menjadi pasangan hidup saya kelak."_

"_Tapi bukankah kau sudah tidur dengan banyak lelaki?"_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Apakah kauyakin akan ada lelaki yang mau menjadi pasangan hidupmu, Nona?"_

"_Jangan sombong, Tuan. Begini-begini, saya hidup dengan satu prinsip penting."_

"_Apakah kaumau membocorkan prinsip rahasiamu itu?"_

"_Tergantung kepada bayaranku dari Tuan nanti, banyak atau tidak."_

"_Jangan khawatir, aku masih punya banyak simpanan emas batangan di bank. Jadi jujurlah kepadaku sekarang."_

"_Kalau itu mau, Tuan. Satu prinsip penting dalam hidup saya; saya hanya menjadi pelacur agar bisa mendapat uang. Kalau saya sudah mengumpulkan banyak uang dan menemukan pasangan hidup saya, akan saya pakai untuk mengajak kekasih saya jalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia."_

"_Bagaimana seandainya jika kau tidak berhasil menemukan lelaki yang kauinginkan?"_

"_Saya pasti akan mendapatkanya, Tuan."_

.

.

Kau mengajak perempuan itu untuk bertemu lagi. Kali ini bukan pada ranjang di dalam hotel, tetapi di sebuah restoran terkenal di pusat kota. Kau lalu melihat lagi kepada matanya yang mulai memunculkan lingkaran hitam. Kau bertanya-tanya kepadanya, tapi ia enggan mengaku.

Kau dan perempuan itu makan dalam keheningan, hanya suara dentingan peralatan makan yang menggema. Bibirnya yang bergerak-gerak sebab memamah makanan terlihat menggemaskan dan sangat menggoda.

Kau menatap tepat kepada bola matanya yang berkilau sebab memantulkan penerangan dari cahaya lilin di meja. Perempuan itu balas memandang.

Kau merasa gamang akan tatapannya. Sorot yang benci dan dendam, kautangkap keduanya hanya dari matanya. Hanya dari matanya.

Pandangan turun sedikit ke wajah di bagian bawah. Kau melihatnya lagi, betapa merahnya bibir memnikin kepala pening. Inginnya segera ditubruk dan disentuh.

Dan kau mulai berpikir lagi. Kau ingin melumat ranum bibir perempuan itu.

.

.

"_Sekarang, apakah uang yang kaukumpulkan sudah cukup, Nona?"_

"_Entahlah, Tuan."_

"_Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Pelanggan saya kemarin berbuat curang, Tuan. Dia membuat saya mabuk. Saya tidak suka ditiduri jika saya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Itu hal yang buruk. Saya telah melakukan kesalahan. Perempuan penghibur seperti saya seharusnya lebih bisa menjaga profesionalitas bekerja. Besok-besok lagi saya akan lebih mawas diri."_

"_Hei, kau mulai terlihat kacau, Nona."_

"_Saya memang sudah seperti ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sejak dulu saya sudah diajarkan untuk menjiwai peran sebagai perempuan lacur."_

"_Tak inginkah kau untuk berganti peran menjadi penjaga toko?"_

"_Saya tidak mau. Gajinya hanya kecil. Saya nanti tidak akan bisa mengajak kekasih saya keliling dunia jika saya hanya menjadi penjaga toko."_

"_Yah, kaubisa menyuruh kekasihmu nanti yang membiayaimu, kan?"_

"_Ini adalah keinginan pribadi, Tuan. Saya tidak mau membudaki lelaki yang menjadi kekasih saya. Itu … sama sekali perilaku yang buruk."_

"_Kalau itu maumu."_

"_Saya akan terus begini, Tuan. Tolong jangan mengasihani saya."_

"_Bukan, bukan. Siapa juga yang mau mengasihanimu, Nona. Tetapi selama ini aku telah berpikir mendalam … aku ingin menjadi lelaki pertama yang mendapatkan hadiahmu, Nona."_

"_Apa maksud, Tuan?"_

"_Izinkan aku menjadi kekasihmu, Nona."_

.

.

Kau merayunya. Ya, ya, jelas sekali jika kau lelaki yang pandai merayu. Kaubilang begitu agar kau bisa mencicipi betapa legitnya bibir ranum perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu lantas menerimamu, mengizinkan untuk dikecup, penuh dengan kelembutan dan hasrat yang semakin menggila. Kau mulai kehilangan ketenangan saat telah berhasil menjamahi bibirnya. Kau merasa puas, tapi selain itu, kau jadi tergerak untuk melindungi perempuan itu dari kesendirian. Maka kau pun mengiyakan dari ajakannya untuk berkeliling dunia tanpa perlu berpikir panjang lagi.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau mengizinkanku menjadi kekasihmu, Nona?"_

"_Oh, sebenarnya saya waktu itu sedang patah hati, Tuan. Seorang lelaki yang saya cintai memutuskan saya setelah dia tahu profesi saya yang sebenarnya. Saya merasa sangat hancur setelah itu. Kepercayaan diri saya sempat runtuh untuk menjadi kupu-kupu malam lagi."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Tapi Tuan terus hadir setiap malam, menemani saya, membayar saya. Jadi saya akhirnya berpikir; apakah Anda pada akhirnya mencintai saya?"_

"_Awalnya aku juga begitu. Pacarku menghilang dan tiba-tiba membawa lelaki baru, orang ketiga, ke hadapanku. Tentu saja aku marah dan membenci pengkhiatannya. Jadi aku akhirnya mengunjungi kelab itu dan betapa beruntungnya aku, aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Nona."_

"_Ternyata kita memang sama-sama sedang patah hati ya, Tuan. Ah, lucu sekali."_

"_Terima kasih sudah mengjinkanku mengecup bibirmu, Nona. Itu pengalaman yang sangat erotis. Lebih erotis ketimbang mencium kemaluanmu."_

"_Itu memang hadiah yang paling indah yang bisa kuberikan untuk kekasihku, Tuan, karena jelas saya tidak nisa memberikan tubuh saya sebab pekerjaan saya yang seperti itu, maka saya hanya memberikan bibir saya saja."_

"_Itu sudah lebih dari cukup, Nona. Saya merasa bahagia. Kesedihanku karena patah hati tiba-tiba saja menghilang."_

"_Jadi katakan, apa yang membuat Anda mencintai saya? Anda belum menjawab saya tadi."_

"_Matamu, Nona. Matamu telah sempurna memaku mataku. Matamu memati mataku, Nona. Aku melihat kebeningan cinta dan kerinduan terkumpul pada matamu dan itu memantul ke dalam mataku, jadilah aku takluk pada dirimu, Nona."_

"_Ah, terima kasih, Tuan. Saya juga merasa bahagia jika Tuan bahagia."_

"_Kau masih ingin meneruskan perjalananmu?"_

"_Perjalanan ke mana, Tuan?"_

"_Hadiahmu untuk kekasihmu, bukankah kau mengajaknya berkeliling dunia?"_

"_Tapi uang saya belum cukup, Tuan. Maaf."_

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan menembel jika uangmu kurang."_

"_Terima kasih, Tuan."_

.

.

Kau dan perempuan itu bergandengan tangan menuju matahari yang hampir terbenam di balik pegunungan. Dan kau merasakan lagi, bibirnya yang enigmatis perlahan menyentuh bibirmu. Kau menyesapnya dan melumatnya hingga napas habis. Bulan lalu memergokimu yang terus larut dalam cumbuan, juga persanggamaan.

[fin]

Thursday—April, 4th 2019


End file.
